


Soft Pink on Warm Gold

by Paragosm



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Familial Ties compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Staring out of windows, Teasing Elrond, Tsundere Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Erestor watches Glorfindel from a window on a spring day.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Soft Pink on Warm Gold

The gentle cherry blossoms swirled down, the pinks and whites from the foreign trees intermingling with the sunshine gold of Glorfindel's hair as he laughed in the garden with Elladan and Elrohir, blue eyes sparkling. Erestor watched from his position at the window, dark eyes filling with emotions and heart fluttering in a way he will never admit at the sight. He nearly jumps but keeps himself composed when Elrond comes up behind him, following his line of sight. "Ai, the Captain is a fine sight this afternoon, is he not?" He says teasingly, leading the strict councillor to huff. "With all due respect my Lord Elrond, I don't quite believe you know what I am looking at." "Of course I don't. Erestor, of course not." The Half-Elven says, before clapping him on the shoulder. "I wish you well on your observations of the flowers then, our most esteemed houseguest needs my attention, if you will excuse me." The son of Maglor says as he goes to see said adopted father, recently returned by a band of misfits to Imladris. Erestor nods and continues staring, before flushing and closing the window firmly and settling at his desk, trying to replace his minds buzzing thoughts of a specific golden ellon with the upcoming preparations for Thranduil's coming visit.


End file.
